Loves Deciet
by saint-alessa
Summary: A daughters awakening, a desperate lie to cover old wounds, a false love to gain control of a woman thats still a child at heart...
1. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes when he smelled Kikyo; he looked down at her shoulder to see his daughter still there as if napping. "Luna..." he said to her. He reached over with his free hand a brushed her dark blue hair out of her beautiful face, she'd grown, she had gone from being a his little girl to a grown woman... Long, silky blue hair, soft pale skin, blue dog ears on the top of her head, a lovely angelic face, a slim developed body, and small swan like hands. Soon he saw Kikyo fall at the base of his tree.... (Alrighty then! Since I'm waaaaay to damn lazy to type the episodes that happen before Luna's revival I'm just gonna skip ahead! Luna awakens after Sango joins the group, but before the episode where Koga kidnaps Kagome I'll give yea a brief summary bout how they took care of little ol Luna! K, since Inuyasha awakened but Luna didn't, Kagome and Inuyasha decided it would be safer for her to remain in Kaede's village w/ Kaede of course, luna stayed in a dormant rest and inuyasha would go back once a week to check on her, only Kagome knew about luna, k now back to the story) Kaede smiled softly at her sleeping niece, she did everyday in hopes that the girl would awaken, today was the day for Inuyasha's visit, but it was raining; Kaede wasn't sure if he would come... Soon Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the Inu group all came running into the small hut soaking wet from the rain. "Sorry Kaede, we didn't mean to barge in, it's raining heavily and it's freezing outside!" said Kagome quickly, Kagome and Sango excused themselves to the back of the hut so they could dry off and change their clothing. Shippo and Kirara went over to the fire, Kirara was still in her demon form she curled up with Shippo lying against her stomach, the two of them fell asleep .Inuyasha leered at Kaede, then mouthed, 'Cover Luna's ears!!' (He didn't want Miroku and Shippo to see that she had them if they did, they would find out that she was related to him somehow.) Kaede quickly put the blanket over Luna's body, Miroku saw her do this and kneeled next to the futon.  
  
"Who was this young girl Kaede?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kaede smiled softly, "Just a wanderer, some of the village men found her dead in the rain..." Kaede replied solemnly. Miroku nodded and was about to pull back the sheet until Inuyasha hit the top of his head, causing a big bump to form.  
  
Miroku turned and glared at Inuyasha, "What was that for?!" Miroku asked angrily. Kaede shook her head and went into the back to give Kagome and Sango dry clothes.  
  
"For being an idiot. The girl is dead, leave it be..." Inuyasha replied smoothly. He sat down (the way he usually does) and crossed his arms over his chest. Miroku plopped down on the floor and glared at Inuyasha,  
  
"Was it really necessary for you to hit me?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and chuckled, "It's always necessary to hit you..." with that said Miroku whacked him hard over the head with his staff. "OWWW!!! STUPID MON..."  
  
"Daddy?" Came a small voice from the futon. Miroku and Inuyasha both looked in the direction of the bed, sure enough Luna said again, "daddy?" Miroku had never seen Inuyasha move faster, Inuyasha jumped up ran to the side of the futon lifted Luna into his arms and held her close.  
  
"Luna!! You're awake!! Your okay!!" cried Inuyasha in joy. Luna slowly opened her eyes then gave a wide smile to Inuyasha,  
  
"DADDY!!" she screamed and hugged him tighter. Miroku watched in silence as the two embraced, the girl was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.... she wept on Inuyasha's shoulder, Kagome, Sango, and Kaede came back into the room. Kagome was shocked to see Luna sobbing in her father's arms, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were confused, Kaede was delighted. Kaede smiled at the two, a single tear drop fell from her eye. Luna looked up and saw Kagome, "Momma?!?!?" she said in utter and total delight.  
  
"Me?!?!" said Kagome in confusion. Luna sprang out of Inuyasha's arms and into Kagome's sobbing with happiness.  
  
"Oh mommy I knew you were alive!! I knew you were okay!! I knew it was just all one big bad dream!!" she cried into Kagome's arms. Kagome looked at Sango for help, but Sango was too stunned to do anything, next she turned to Miroku who was to busy checking Luna out to help, then she looked at Inuyasha who stood up and walked to Luna and Kagome.  
  
"Moon (Inuyasha's nick name for Luna, since Luna means moon)...that's not your mother, this is my...ummm....er....friend...Kagome." he said softly. Luna looked up at him,  
  
"Not my momma?" Luna asked in confusion.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "No Luna she isn't your mother..." Inuyasha replied sadly. Luna let go of Kagome and broke into more tears,  
  
"I want my momma!!" Luna wailed. Kagome quickly took Luna into her arms,  
  
"Its okay, your daddy was just kidding, I am your momma!" replied Kagome quickly.  
  
(Tee hee, how's that for an awkward situation? Please review!) 


	2. The Talk

(Thank you too those who have reviewed this story! I love u guys so much! Alright, now onto the story.)  
  
Luna had thrown such a huge fit when the Inu gang tried to leave her with Kaede that they had no choice but to bring her along, Inuyasha was giving her a piggyback ride and telling her about what had been going on while she slept; right now he was telling her about the last time he had fought Sesshomaru. "Then what happened daddy!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"Well, then Sesshomaru was defeated so easily that I stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow than..."  
  
"Than you woke up," Kagome mumbled to Sango, they both giggled and tried to hid their amusement. Inuyasha glared at them than continued.  
  
"Than he ran off with his tail in-between his legs." replied Inuyasha beaming with pride, Luna smiled and hugged her father's neck,  
  
"Your so brave daddy!" she hopped of his back and walked over to Miroku. "You look sad....are u okay?" she asked giving him a soft smile, Miroku grinned inwardly.  
  
"No...I fear I'll never be alright...." He said in a dramatic voice. Kagome watched him closely,  
  
"Awwww, how come; is there anyway I can make you feel better?" asked Luna innocently. Sango was getting ready to slap him just in case, Miroku stopped and took Luna's hands,  
  
"Would you bare my child?" he asked in a strong diligent voice. Luna thought for a second then said,  
  
"Ummm, okay! I would love to bear your child!" 'Whatever that means...' she thought to herself. Miroku was shocked,  
  
"reall..." SLAP!!!!!!! Sango and Kagome slapped him at the same time.  
  
"YOU CREEP!! HOW DARE YOU ASK MY DAUGHTER SUCH A THING!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER?!?!" shouted Sango. Inuyasha turned around, "What's going on?' he asked, not have hearing the conversation between Miroku and Luna.  
  
"This creep asked our daughter to bear his child!!" exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha gave Miroku the dirtiest look in history,  
  
"You did what?!" asked Inuyasha suddenly appearing right in front of Miroku.  
  
"Heh, heh, I was just joking..." Miroku replied nervously. BAM!! Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head as hard as he could,  
  
"Hey that hurt!" said Miroku, a huge bump formed where Inuyasha had struck him. Luna turned to Kagome,  
  
"Mommy? Why is daddy so mad?" asked Luna.  
  
"Maybe you better have 'the talk' with her Kagome." whispered Sango. Kagome's eyes went wide,  
  
"Ummm Inuyasha?"  
  
(Later on that night)  
  
"And so the daddies thing goes into the mommies thing and daddies thing makes a little itsy bitsy ummm baby shoot into mommies thing which goes into another little thing inside of the mommies thing called an egg then a baby sits in mommy's tummy for 9 months then comes out of mommy's thing and that's how babies are born." said Kagome in one breath, Luna had never been so confused I never life,  
  
"Uhhhh, okay I understand now, can I go play?" Kagome nodded,  
  
"As long as you don't do that thing with Miroku or anyone until your older, promise?" Luna smiled and nodded,  
  
"Yep! I promise!" Luna got up and started to climb trees.  
  
"She has no clue what I was talking about. Does she Inuyasha..." asked Kagome. "Nope, not one single clue..." replied Inuyasha trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
(Please Review!) 


	3. Dark Beauty

(Wow I forgot how much better I feel when I'm writing this story!)  
  
Luna hid on Miroku's chest as Totousai crashed down in front of them. Totousai looked at Inuyasha and said, "So you are the son of the great demon...prepare yourself! I'm going to test you, and see if you are truly worthy of my masterpiece tetsaiga." Luna stepped in front of Inuyasha before he could say anything.  
  
"Of course my daddy is worth wielding tetsaiga!" she said sticking out her tongue at Totousai. He looked confused but then Inuyasha moved Luna out of the way,  
  
"Let me deal with this Moon..." he drew tetsaiga, "You wanna fight old man?! Well let's go!" Inuyasha exclaimed bringing tetsaiga over his head and swinging at Totousai. He easily dodge and slammed a giant hammer against tetsaiga pushing Inuyasha back. Luna was getting ready to charge into the fight but Kagome stopped her,  
  
"No sweety, you can't help daddy right now, you could get hurt." Kagome said firmly.  
  
"But mommy! Daddy could get hurt too!" replied Luna. Miroku came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Luna...don't worry, your father is invincible; remember?" said Miroku sweetly. Luna smiled,  
  
"Your right Miroku! My daddy is invincible!" she exclaimed giving Miroku a big hug. Miroku smiled and touched Luna's ass, Luna smiled and touched Miroku's ass. Miroku's eyes got wide,  
  
"Umm, Luna?" he said nervously.  
  
"You sure do hug funny!" Luna exclaimed. (Luckily Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were too absorbed in the battle to notice Miroku or Luna. Inuyasha swung his sword at Totousai, but Totousai stopped tetsaiga with a mere piece of hide! "Oh! So many nicks! So dull! Honestly, do you even know how to take care of a sword?!" cried Totousai sharpening the blade. Inuyasha looked confused and angry, he was about to punch Totousai when he heard Myoga say,  
  
"That's enough Totousai." Inuyasha looked at his shoulder,  
  
"Hmmm? Myoga, when did you get here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"AHHH!! A BUG!!!" cried Luna quickly crushing Myoga.  
  
"Why me?" said Myoga as he drifted to the ground. Kagome kneeled down and picked up Myoga,  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked. Myoga straightened out,  
  
"Yes, I'm fine lady Kagome..." he responded. Kagome looked horrified and crushed him again,  
  
"Kagome?" asked Luna, "Who in the world is Kagome?" Kagome stood up and turned to Luna,  
  
"Oh...ummm..well you see...oh! It's my nickname! Yeah that's it my nickname!" said Kagome quickly. Myoga looked up at Kagome,  
  
"what in the world are you talking about lady Kago..ACK!!" Kagome quickly crushed Myoga again.  
  
"Now, now Myoga! Please call me by my proper name!!" said Kagome, feeling bad for having to keep squishing poor Myoga. Luna had already walked off and was tending to Inuyasha.  
  
"You okay daddy?" she asked smiling,  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, what do you want old man?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Protection." Replied Totousai quickly.  
  
"Protection? From who?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.  
  
"From a demon called Sesshomaru, I believe he is your brother, am I right?" replied Totousai.  
  
"Sesshomaru? I thought we already defeated him..." said Miroku thoughtfully.  
  
"Who's Sesshomaru?" asked Sango.  
  
"He's Inuyasha's brother." Responded Shippo.  
  
"So, he's my uncle?" asked Luna. Inuyasha nodded, "NO, Luna he is not your uncle, he maybe my half brother but he's still evil, you can't trust him understand?" Inuyasha said his voice on the brim of anger.  
  
"Yes daddy, I understand..." Luna said timidly. An awkward silence filled the space, Totousai cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe I should explain tetsaiga and tensaiga a bit better..." said Totousai.  
***********************************************************  
  
As Totousai explained tetsaiga and tensaiga to everyone Luna wandered off, she didn't care for long stories, especially if the subject didn't interest her. She had been walking for a while now then she heard some strange noises coming from deeper within the forest. She carefully walked toward the direction off the sound, she hid behind a tree, and she peeked around the tree, her eyes opened wide when she saw... (Brandi its still Xen I will gladly keep her a part of the storyline.) A demon with long silver hair gently lay a woman down on the ground, Luna had never seen someone like her, the woman was beautiful but not in the way that Luna was. This woman was hauntingly beautiful, pure and simply evil, she had long black hair that was at least ankle length, dark crimson eyes, silver specks surrounded the pupil, her face had a regal touch to it, the woman's features were very distinct, her lips curved into a playful smile as the demon caressed her nude body, Luna couldn't help but notice that the woman was well developed, her breasts large and succulent with a dark nipple, nothing like Luna's, her were medium sized and had soft pink nipples, this woman had a deep curve to her body, close to hourglass but more defined. The demon nuzzled in between the woman's breasts, he trailed kisses to each of her dark nipples and paid equal attention to them. Sucking, licking, kissing, teasing, the woman stifled a moan, Luna was fascinated. "Sesshomaru, couldn't we have stayed at your castle?" the woman complained, she ran her fingers through his hair and sat up. Sesshomaru glared at her and sighed obviously annoyed, he pulled away from her and stood up.  
  
"I told you once Xenobia, I will not repeat myself." He said coolly. Xenobia narrowed her eyes and put her clothes back on, her crimson eyes glittered angrily as she shot Sesshomaru a dirty look.  
  
"You're a coward." She spat, Sesshomaru turned away and began to redo his clothing.  
  
"And you're a concubine, what's worse?" he continued to walk into a thicket of trees. Xenobia growled angrily and pivoted in the other direction, she spotted Luna. Xenobia looked her up and down; she smiled inwardly and began to walk toward her. Luna stared at her curiously and didn't move...  
  
(So what will Xenobia do next?) 


	4. Family

(Okay, so how do you people who have read the original like the revising? Good? Bad? Let me know.)  
  
Luna hadn't returned for sometime now, Inuyasha and the group were beginning to worry, "We have to camp for the night, if we go to far from where we were, and Luna returns; how is she to find us?" insisted Miroku. Sango nodded in agreement,  
  
"He's right, for once, Inuyasha, we have to make camp for the night." Kagome looked at the ground, 'What if something has happened to her? What if she's hurt? What if she's been kidnapped? What if she's in trouble? What if she's...what if she's' Kagome didn't want to think about what could be happening to Luna at this very second. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then put his hand in her shoulder gently,  
  
"They're right Kagome, let's just make camp here..." he said softly. Kagome nodded,  
  
"K." she said, "But as soon as the sun is up we continue to search!" she added quickly. Inuyasha smiled,  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kagome sat away from the others, she kept her eyes on the forest, every time the wind would blow causing the leaves to rustle she would smile anxiously, but then when she saw it was just the wind, she would sigh heavily and continue to wait. Miroku, Sango, Totousai, Shippo, and Kirara had all gone to sleep; Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat next to her.  
  
"You should get some sleep..." he said.  
  
"No, not while my daughter is..." Kagome stopped herself, she looked at the ground, "I mean, not while Luna is out there all by herself." Inuyasha studied her closely,  
  
"Kagome...do you feel like she is your daughter?" She smiled softly,  
  
"I can't help it, she's just so childlike, and I feel as if I'm responsible for her. I mean she does call me Momma; right? Or am I wrong for thinking this, I mean she is Kikyo's not mine; hell she thinks I am Kikyo. Don't even know why I feel that way. But when you, I, and Luna are together, I feel like...I feel like..."  
  
"A family." He said finishing her sentence. She nodded,  
  
"Exactly." Inuyasha put his hand on hers; Kagome scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her close, 'Maybe we can be a family.' He thought to himself. Inuyasha and Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep, whilst in each others arms.  
  
(Sorry this was a short chapter, but it was just a semi-romantic scene between Kagome and Inuyasha.) 


	5. Koga meets Luna

(Sorry that the last chapter was so short, this one longer, but I'm not sure if it's better.)  
  
Luna gasped as she heard something flutter in the trees behind her; she shivered and pulled her kimono closer to her shivering body, "Momma!!! Daddy!!!! Miroku..? Sango..? Anyone!!!!" Luna leaned against a tree and slid down the trunk; she pulled her knees against her chest and cried. She realized she was lost; soon her teeth began to chatter. Luna rubbed her arms and lay down on her side. She curled into a small ball and tried to sleep, not knowing of the two who were watching her so closely.  
  
"That's her Master Naraku." Xenobia said smiling cruelly, "Will you take her now? Or shall I continue to keep my watch?" Naraku thought for a moment then turned away.  
  
"Watch her for awhile longer, I will be back to fetch her soon." He disappeared, Xenobia bowed still smiling.  
  
"Whatever you say Master Naraku..." she jumped from her perch and removed her cloak, she draped it over Luna, Luna moved slightly but Xenobia brushed her fingers against Luna's cheek, "Shhhhh, soon kitsune...soon you will be freed from that dreadful prison...I promise." The wind blew and Xenobia was gone.  
  
"Hey Koga! Look!" called Hiroseki (just a wolf that I made up, I can't remember Koga's wolf friends names, so if you know them could you please tell me, thanks.) Koga glanced over at him.  
  
"What do you want Hiro?" he called impatiently.  
  
"There's something you have got to see! Hurry up!" Hiro called again. Koga rolled his eyes and walked over to where Hiro was pointing out.  
  
"Look, whatever it is I don't..." Koga stopped mid-sentence and stared at Luna's sleeping figure. "Care..." he finished. Koga kneeled down next to her and stared intently at her face.  
  
"I think she dead." Hiro said from behind him, Koga pressed his fingers against Luna's throat and shook his head; he scooped her into his arms and wrapped the cloak around her.  
  
"She's alive but she's got a terrible fever, I'm gonna take her back to the den." Koga took off before Hiro could protest, he looked down at Luna and snickered, "A quarter demon, how pathetic," he said to himself. 'Still, I couldn't leave such a beauty out there all by herself.'  
  
Luna slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to clear her vision, she sat up to discover herself in a cave all by herself. Luna rubbed her eyes and looked around, "Hello..?" she called, no answer. She tried to stand but every inch of her ached, her throat was terribly dry, Luna braced herself against the cave wall and stood shakily, she managed to make it to the opening in the cave using the wall for support. Luna was drenched in a cold sweat, she felt so hot, and she had to cool down. She released the wall and fell forward through the waterfall into the lake.  
  
"Hey!!" someone yelled from a distance, Luna didn't care she had to cool down, she hit the ice cold water Luna didn't know how long she had been under, but her lungs ached for air, she tried to move but she was caught under the waterfall her back was being pressed into a jagged rock, she opened her mouth to scream but only succeeded in releasing the rest of her air, she was surrounded by black. Koga stripped off his armor and was about to dive in, Junnosuke (yet another one of my made up wolves) put his hand on Koga's shoulder.  
  
"Just forget her, when she floats to surface we'll eat her." Juno said smiling, "I call the legs!" he declared.  
  
"I get the arms!" another wolf called from within the crowd. All of the other wolfs barked and howled excitedly at the thought of their tender meal. Xenobia leered at them from her perch.  
  
"I forgot how lowly and disgusting wolf demons are..." she pulled out a shard of the shikon jewel and flicked it into the water without anyone noticing. The shard hit Luna and embedded itself in her stomach; it slowly traveled to her uterus and attached itself to the treasure that lay deep inside of her. Xenobia snickered, "My work is done," She faded.  
  
The wolves continued to argue while Koga tried to make a decision, finally he growled, "Will all of you shut the fuck up!!! I'm trying to think here!!" The wolves went silent, Koga made up his mind and dived into the churning water beneath the water fall, he swam to the very bottom and spotted Luna, her lips were blue, the water around her tinted red. Koga cursed inwardly and pulled her to him, he rested his feet on the bottom of the lake and pushed himself up with all of his strength, he emerged from the surface Luna's lifeless body in his arms. The other wolves surrounded him and Juno tried to take a bite, Koga kicked him away and glared at his pack, "If any of you tried to take a bite I'll kill you myself, got it?" he threatened. The wolves nodded and watched Koga carry Luna back into the den. 


End file.
